vocal_harmonyfandomcom-20200214-history
Addictive
Lyrics Robyn: Kaliyon ka chaman tab banta hai Thoda resham lagta hai, ho thoda sheesha lagta hai Heere moti jadte hain, thoda sona lagta hai Thoda resham lagta hai, ho thoda sheesha lagta hai Heere moti jadte hain, thoda sona lagta hai Kitty (with Vocal Harmony Girls): He breaks, me down, he builds, me up He fills, my cup, I like, it rough We fuss, we brawl, we rise, we fall He comes, in late, but it's, OK (He do, I do) he knows, the rules (He takes care of home, though he's not alone) I'm on, his knee, he keeps, me clean And gives, me things, he makes, me scream, yeah Shanda and Tasha (Robyn): (Thoda resham lagta hai) He's so contagious (ho thoda sheesha lagta hai) Returns my pages (Kitty: Hmmm) (Heere moti jadte hain) He's got me anxious (Kitty: Ohhh) (thoda sona lagta hai) He's what I waited for (Thoda resham lagta hai) He keeps me guessin' (Kitty: Ohhh) (ho thoda sheesha lagta hai) Spontaneous (thoda sona lagta hai) He's so persuasive (thoda sona lagta hai) And I'm his lady Vocal Harmony Girls (Kitty): Oh! Tonight is waitin' (tonight is waitin') And I ain't complainin' (and I ain't complainin) I'm entertainin' (I'm entertainin') My number one fan (my number one) My back is achin' (my back is achin') From our love makin' (from our love makin' oh) Oh yes I'm taken Ain't no use in fakin' Kitty (with Vocal Harmony Girls): My ups, my downs My (high and my lows) From head to toe He makes me glow He hits the spot He makes me hot I'm all that he's got And he's all that I've got Shanda and Tasha (Robyn): (Thoda resham lagta hai) He's so contagious (ho thoda sheesha lagta hai) Returns my pages (Heere moti jadte hain) He's got me anxious (thoda sona lagta hai) He's what I waited for (Thoda resham lagta hai) He keeps me guessin' (Kitty: He keeps me gussin') (ho thoda sheesha lagta hai) Spontaneous (Kitty: Spontaneous) (thoda sona lagta hai) He's so persuasive (Kitty: He's so persuasive) (thoda sona lagta hai) And I'm his lady Frankie: Thinkin' of a masterplan You know anything you need baby ask your man You was there from a half a grand Now it's kilos to C-notes and high fashion brands We ball like we own the world The only concern is you my only girl And when we speakin' in tongues Breathing hard when I'm squeezin' your lungs Keep it strong, but I gotta hit the streets when I'm done It's joy and pain, when you tryin' to get ahead of the game It's fucked up, but you never complain You just pray I don't get killed when I hit the hood Just another hundred mill' and I'mma quit for good No more drug wars trips to jail and shootouts Gettin' loot out for lawyers and bail'll get you boot out Just me and you, high off sex and twisted You OG'd and you OD, addicted Robyn: Kaliyon ka chaman tab banta hai Shanda and Tasha (Robyn): (Thoda resham lagta hai) He's so contagious (ho thoda sheesha lagta hai) Returns my pages (Heere moti jadte hain) He's got me anxious (thoda sona lagta hai) He's what I waited for (Thoda resham lagta hai) He keeps me guessin' (ho thoda sheesha lagta hai) Spontaneous (thoda sona lagta hai) He's so persuasive (Kitty: So persuasive) (thoda sona lagta hai) And I'm his lady Shanda and Tasha with Kitty (Robyn): (Thoda resham lagta hai) He's so contagious (ho thoda sheesha lagta hai) Returns my pages (Heere moti jadte hain) He's got me anxious (thoda sona lagta hai) He's what I waited for (Thoda resham lagta hai) He keeps me guessin' (ho thoda sheesha lagta hai) Spontaneous (thoda sona lagta hai) He's so persuasive (thoda sona lagta hai) And I'm his lady Category:Songs Category:Season 3 Songs